criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Visual Death
Visual Death '''is the third case in Rochester Road and also the twenty-first case to take place in Parinaita overall. Plot The team went out to look for Edmon Parinaita on Gunhold Line after Edmon shoot Edward. They couldn't find him until they went into a VR shop where they found his beaten body. They quested the shop owner about the murder but he said that he saw nothing. The team went to the victim's apartment and they found leads for three more suspects. After they recap they got interrupted by Lockey who invited the player to find more clues. After going to Lockey. They found Silvano making a Chocolate Gun. They questioned him and filed Lockey as a suspect after finding out that the victim was with Lockey for a tour of the factory. They question him and carry on but then Silvano came in asking if he could have the body for some reason. After finding everything they needed. They arrested Kellen Ghost as the killer. They interrogated him but he didn't admit to it at first but then revealed that he was the serial killer Kian Goof. And he revealed that he thought Edmon was trying to copy his murders and choose to kill him for that reason. At the trail though the judge was acting very strange and when the team heard that the judge let Kian go free. They were shocked and horrified. They tried to figure out what happened. The team talked to Harold and Taylor about the secret Rochester Club and did all that they could before they hit a dead end. They also found out about William Looper and Julia Rochester. The two who started the Looper Rochester family and also came to Britain. They fixed their passports and moved on. The team choose to recap on everything they have found. After coming to the dead end. Tom came in and told the team that Never Mind the Buzzer was coming to Parinaita and was being filmed in the Rochester Hall. The team agreed to go there and relax for some time. Summary Victim *Edmon Parinaita (Found beaten to Death in a VR newsagent Murder Weapon *Hammer Killer *Kellen Ghost Suspect '''Profile * Has been to Lockey's Factory * Takes painkillers * Does Stargazing Appearance * is 5'6" * Wears a Gear Pattern Profile * Has been to Lockey's Factory * Take Painkillers * Does Stargazing Appearance * Is 5'6" Profile * Has been to Lockey's Factory * Take Painkillers * Does Stargazing Profile * Take Painkillers * Does Stargazing * Has been to Lockey's Factory Appearance * Wears a Gear Pattern Profile *Has Been to Lockey's Factory *Does Stargazing *Take Painkillers Profile * Takes painkillers * Does Stargazing Appearance * Wears a Gear Pattern * Is 5'6" Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile * The Killer has been to Lockey's factory * The Killer take painkillers * The Killer is a Stargazer * The Killer Wears a Gear Pattern * The Killer Is 5'6" Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate VR Newsagent (Clue: Victim's Body, Bloody Hammer; New Suspect: Kellen Ghost; Murder Weapon Filed: Hammer) * Examine Bloody Hammer (Result: Strange pieces) * Talk to Kellen Ghost (Victim Identified : Edmon Parinaita; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Apartment) * Investigate Apartment (Clues: Faded papers, Locked Files, Puzzle) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Signed Paper) * Examine Signed Paper (Result: Match; New Suspect: Juliet Parinaita) * Tell Juliet about the death of her brother (Prerequisite: Examine Signed Paper) * Examine Locked Files (Result: Unlocked Files) * Analyse Unlocked Files (09:00:00; New Suspect; Marion Edson) * Question Marion Edson about the deal (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Files) * Analyse Puzzle (03:00:00; New Suspect: Russell Clock) * Question Russell Clock about the box (Prerequisite: Analyse Puzzle) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has been to Lockey's factory) * Analyse Strange pieces (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer take Painkillers) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Question Silvano why he's at the factory (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile Updated: Silvano Has been to Lockey's Factory) * Investigate Lockey's Factory (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Guest Book. Locked Box) * Examine Guest Book (Result: Names) * Analyse Guest Book (09:00:00; Profiles Updated: Marion, Juliet and Kellen has been to Lockey's Factory; New Suspect: Lockey Looper Rochester) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Strange Object) * Analyse Strange Object (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a Stargazer) * Question Lockey about the tour (Profile Updated: Lockey takes painkillers; New Crime Scene: Bookcase) * Investigate Bookcase (Clues: Ripped Birthday card, Broken CD) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Fixed CD) * Analyse CD (09:00:00) * Ask Kellen why he tried to cover up leads (Profile Updated: Kellen takes painkillers) * Examine Ripped Birthday Card (Result: Message) * Question Marion about the birthday card (Marion takes painkillers and does Stargazing) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Question Silvano about wanting the body (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated; Silvano does Stargazing; New Crime Scene: VR Display) * Investigate VR Display (Clues: Locked Box, Drone) * Investigate Chocolate River (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Diary, Chocolate Bar) * Examine Locked Box (Result: Secret Film) * Question Russell about his outburst at the victim (Profile Updated: Russell Takes Painkillers and Does Stargazing) * Examine Chocolate Bar (Result: Facepowder) * Question Juliet about the message to her brother (Profiles Updated: Juliet Take Painkillers and Does Stargazing, Silvano Takes Painkillers, Kellen does Stargazing) * Examine Locked Dairy (Result: Dairy Notes; Profile Updated: Russell Has been to Lockey's Factory) * Question Lockey about the angry message to the victim (Profile Updated: Lockey Does Stargazing) * Examine Drone (Everything much be done first (Will not appear before needed; Result: Unlocked) * Analyse Drone (09:00:00; Attributes: The Killer Wears A gear pattern, The Killer is 5'6") * Take Care of the Killer now! * Move onto Good or Bad Ending (3/6) (No Stars) Good or Bad Ending (3/6) * Talk to Taylor Looper Rochester about the news (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending (3/6) * Investigate Lockey's Factory (Clue: Ripped Newspaper) * Examine Ripped Newspaper (Result: Faded Newspaper) * Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Clear Newspaper Article) * Question Lawrence Looper Rochester about the murder of Howard Jackson (Reward: Old 1950's clothes) * Talk to Harold Looper Rochester (Available after Unlocking Good or Bad Ending (3/6); Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Apartment (Clue: Trap Door) * Examine Trap door (Clue: Hidden Room) * Investigate Bookcase (Clue: Flashlights) * Investigate Secret Clubs Cave (Clue: Old Paper) * Examine Old Paper (Result: Names) * Analyse Names (09:00:00) * Ask Tammie Joke about William Looper and Julia Rochester (Reward: Burger) * Examine Ripped Passports (Result: Fixed Passports) * Move onto the Next Case (1 Star) Trivia *Kellen Ghost is a reference to Kellen Goff. Funtime Freddy's voice actor. *Marion's age was changed from 44 to 26 to fit in with the story *This is one of the cases where an extra crime scene was added to the Crime Scene board because of the canon of the story *This is one of the cases with the most suspects; This number being 10. **This is the same number as Burning Rivers Navigation